Coming Out
by LuckiesBear
Summary: What Happens When Willow Comes Out To Her Parents
1. Default Chapter

So I was thinking and we never really know what happens when or if Willow tell her parents about her realizing that she is a lesbian so I decided to write a story sorry if it is stupid. This takes place right after Willow tells Buffy.

"So do your parents know" Buffy asks Willow getting up from the bed and walking over to the dresser next to her bed.

"Well I have thought about telling them but how would they react would they disown me or something like that cause Buff I don't want that to happen." Willow said twidling her thumbs sitting on the bed staring at the ground. "I mean its not like they could change my mind but I just don't want them to be ashamed of me or never want to see me again."

"I'm sure everything will turn out okay they love you Will and I'm sure they won't be ashamed Sorry to do this but I got class I need to go to we can talk later, you should go home and talk to your parents." Said Buffy gathering clothes so she get to class. When Buffy finally left Willow sat there and thought to herself aloud everything that had just happened in her life. She finally came to the conclusion that her parents have every right to know and so she got dressed and headed for home. When she got to her door she started to knock but realized that it was her home and she could just walk in.

"Mom? Dad? Anyone home?" said Willow walking into her house hearing footsteps.

"Willow! Hi darling how are you? It is great to see you." said Mrs Rosenberg walking to her child giving her a big welcoming hug.

"Hey Mom I'm doing good, is dad here? I kind of want to talk to you two." Said Willow placing her arms around her mom and rubbing her back hoping that this wouldn't be the last time she would be doing this.

"Sure he's here hunny what do you need to talk to us about?" Her mom said looking at Willow and calling her father into the room while walking into their living room so they could sit and talk. While Willow walked and started to regret that she brought it up so soon.

"Hi Willow nice to see you, school is going good I assume?" Mr. Rosenberg remarked sitting next to his wife. As they sat there Willow envied her mom and dad they were the perfect heterosexual couple she looked at them and thought _how can I do this to them they look so happy, maybe they will be okay with it, right? _

"Willow said she needed to talk to us dear." Mrs. Rosenberg said looking at her husband next to her.

"Yes I do.._okay just tell them, breath in, breath out and tell them_.. Please don't say anything until I am done speaking this is hard for me to do." Said Willow looking bother her parents in the eye hoping that this would just end and she would be in her dorm by herself studying for her upcoming classes.

_Here goes nothing.._ "Mom, Dad, I don't exactly know how to say this but you see there is this girl at my school named Tara and well we talked and well she is my g- _ugh just say it _she's my girlfriend." Willow sat there and watched her parents expressions fade from smile to a frown.

"Girlfriend? That is absurd there is no such thing you have boyfriends and guys have girlfriends there is no girlfriends and girlfriends." said willows father staring at his daughter with hate "Now you walk out of that door like nothing has happened and we have never had this conversation, and go find yourself a nice suitable boyfriend and bring him home so we can meet him, if you ever bring a girl into this house and tell us that is she more than just your friend, no its not acceptable, these are words I do not utter hear." he said with a some what raised voice. He got up off the couch and went into his office and slammed the door shut. Willow sat across from her mom one single tear running down her cheek and started to cry silently her hole body trembling.

"Do you feel the same way mother?" Willow asked with a shaky voice.

"I will say this, I do not agree with homosexuals but you're my daughter and I love you for who you are now if you will excuse me I will go try to talk some sense into your father, besides don't you have classes you should be getting to?" Mrs. Rosenberg said getting up and walking into the office. Willow just continued to sit there for a bit and tried to stop crying for making it back to her dorm. She walks silently tears rolling down her cheek.


	2. The Mistake

Willow was walking back to her dorm she saw Tara heading her direction. _Crap what am I going to do. _"Hey Will! You weren't in class I was worried so I thought I would come by to see what was up."

"Oh yeah sorry, no I'm fine I just needed to talk to my parents about next semester classes." Willow lied looking at Tara and hugging her.

"Okay just making sure I didn't need to make you soup or something take care of you, well I have class in ten minutes on the other side of campus so I need to get going we should have dinner or something tonight without the scoobie gang." Tara said hugging her girlfriend as she started to walk away.

"Sounds like a plan I need to go freshen up anyways. I will talk to you later." Willow said walking to her dorm starting to cry once again seeing her and thinking how her dad disapproved of someone so beautiful. Willow got to her door opened it and then walked in and put the water on warm and let it run. As the water warms up she looks at it running then she looks at the sink ledge and see's her razor sitting there. _No I couldn't possibly. _She looked at the running water then back at the razor this time picking it up and examining it. She plugs the sink so water lay there steaming, she look at the door and locks it. She slowly puts her arms in the sink so that her veins pop out she puts her arm in as far as it will go. Her hands and body shaking she picks up the razor and pops out of the blades. She reached her right hand to her wrist everything around her fading as the world didn't matter anymore the adrenaline was pumping. and Willow slowly injects the blade into her skin, the blood starts flowing out of her. She slides the blade causing more blood to come and falls into the water turning it red.

"Will!" a knock came from the door and Buffy's voice could be heard. Willow dropped the blade and looked at the door. _What have I done. _

"Hold on Buffy let me get dressed." She hurriedly drained the water and rinsed the sink out and fount a sweatshirt and put it on realizing she was still bleeding. _Shit what am I going to do! _She slowly unlocked the door. "Hey Buff sorry." Said Willow trying to hid her wrist.

"Class was such a drag, so did you talk to your parents?" asked Buffy as she went over to her bed and plopped down.

"Yea they were okay with it, good right? Okay well I need a shower me and Tara are going to go out for dinner tonight. First date type thing so I'll chat with you later." Willow said claiming everything she needed for a shower and headed towards them. _I hate public bathrooms. _

"Will, where you off to?" She heard Xanders voice come from behind her. _Shit go away Xander._

"Hey Xander I was on my way to take a shower Buffy is in the dorm I'll talk to you later." Willow said without turning around and just heading towards the bathrooms. She got into the one and only bathtub and slowly took off her sweatshirt. _I wish it would stop bleeding. _So Willow turned on the water and sat there and held her wrist under the running water. _Why did I do this did I really want to end my life? How could I do this, what am I going to do I can't wear long sleeves in 90 degree weather. _The blood still ran from her wrist. _It is quite deep is there any spell I could do to make this go away. _Then looked at the cut she had given to herself and devoured the pain._ It feels so good. Even though I shouldn't have done it, it made me feel better. _Willow finished taking her shower and then got dressed and realized that the sweater she was wearing was all bloody, what was she going to do. She then tried to bandage the cut with what she had and walked back to the dorm room hoping Buffy wouldn't be there. She walked into the room and felt tension.

"Willow! What did you do?" Buffy asked holding a bloody razor blade in her right hand. Willow then turned around and started running. "Willow! Come back." Buffy ran after Willow but somehow she didn't see Willow or what way she had went.

"Buffy you go that way I'll go this way." Xander said looking at Buffy worriedly.

TBC...

Okay Well I have no idea where I want this story to go I will update asap I promise


	3. The Shock

So I still don't really know what to do I will just let my fingers do the magick!...........

Willow had escaped into a room she didn't know where she was all she knew that was it was dark and seemed vaguely familiar. _I feel so strange._

"Willow?" a familiar voice came from behind her and made her jump. She turned around quickly and found her face to face with her girlfriend.

"Tara? What are you doing here?" she asked in a worried voice. Tara turned on the lights and revealed a carpet and some incense burning.

"I come here to meditate sometimes." Tara said taking Willow's hand and sitting her down.

"I knew that smelled familiar. I need to talk to you." Willow said taking Tara's other hand and sitting down on the carpet. She then lifted up her sweatshirt and took off her bandage.

"Willow!" Tara said with a gasp. She clenched her girlfriend hand with a look of astonishment and worry in her eyes.

"Well you know how I said that I went to talk to my parents about my semester classes, well I lied I went and told them about you and how I have changed." Willow said starting to cry and falling into her girlfriends arms. "My father doesn't approve I don't think he ever wants to see my again I don't know what I am going to do my family means the world to me I don't know how I would have ever gotten through without them." Tara took Willow's face in her hand and moved her thumb slowly over her cheek.

"Why did you lie to me? You should have told me and not done this! You could have died, and then I don't know how I would live without you here with me. I'm sorry your parents don't approve but it is not in any way their decision." Tara said holding Willow there.

"I know it isn't but I thought at least they would approve you should have seen my father he looked furious I have never seen him like that. Now Buffy and Xander are out there looking for me. Buffy found a bloody razor blade and when I came back and she confronted me I freaked and ran and it let me here." Willow said looking Tara in the eyes. Tara pulled her girlfriend in closer which led to a passionate kiss. "Thanks I needed that." Willow said clenching her girlfriend, they stayed like that for at least ten minutes.

"We should probably go and find Buffy and Xander and get you to a hospital so they can stitch that up it looks pretty deep." Tara said helping her girlfriend up. So they wandered around hand-in-hand until they came across Buffy.

"Buff I am sorry, but can we not ask questions now I just want to get to the hospital and back." Willow said going over to her best friend and making her way towards the hospital.

"Will! Are you okay?" She asked comforting and walking over to Willow and giving her a hug.

"I'm alive aren't I? Okay oxygen is now becoming an issue that living thing may not be true."Willow said getting out of the slayer strength hug of Buffy's.

"Sorry Will, lets get you all stitched up." Buffy said walking with her friend and her girlfriend.

The doctor came over to were Buffy and Tara and now accompanied by Xander where sitting.

"I have bad news. We are going to try our hardest but she has lost a lot of blood and for how frail she is she couldn't afford to loose that much and she has a bit of internal bleeding, you can choose to stay here until visiting hours are over or you can leave now spend the rest of your day and we will call you with updates." The doctor said looking at the three of them with doubt. The three of them all sat down, practically collapsed into the chairs and looked at each other.

"We-We- will wait here." Buffy finally said looking straight towards the wall and not making any eye contact with the doctor. Finally after fifteen minuets someone spoke.

"How can this happen to her? Is there anything we can do? I can't loose Willow! She has been there for me since always and forever." Xander said with his head buried in his face.

_Where am I? What happened?_ Willow awoke with a shock and couldn't realize where she was she felt so weak and helpless the last thing she remembered was walking to the hospital with Tara and Buffy. A nurse walked in and Willow jumped.

"Where am I?" Willow asked the nurse.

"Oh good your awake, your in the hospital hun you have had a major amount of blood loss." The nurse said rubbing Willow's cold hand. Just then for about the minute she was awake she had fainted and started to shake.

"DOCTOR! You need to get in here!" The nurse said running out into the hall and pushing the 'code blue' button on her way out.

TBC 

Okay I'm done for now I know everyone hates a cliffhanger but my mind is fried.


End file.
